


This Was Different

by InkSplodge



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the Musketeers was the easy part, fighting the wars was the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Was Different

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, was a prompt written during Season 1, focusing on d'Artagnan being part of an actual war and what he thought.

Blood.

Pain.

Death.

That’s all there was.

Nothing more, and nothing less.

That is what d’Artagnan faced as he stood either side of his brothers, his Musketeers.

After his administration into The Musketeer, he had grown to known all of those things well whilst being at Athos, Porthos, and Aramis’s side. But this. This was different.

Somehow.

The scale, for one, made his heart and head race. All these people, all these lives, standing and ready to die in order to please their ruler, in order to protect everything they believed in.

It was almost silly to see it set in place.

Secondly, the impending future and its uncertainty unsettled d’Artagnan in more ways that he could imagine. Looking across his own brothers and the opposition, it made him realise that any of them could die; and that any of them could kill him.

His heart stopped.

His eyes shut.

He had survived everything the streets of Paris had thrown at him, and always bounced back.

But this wasn’t home, and this was different.

However, he had a duty; to King and country.

And he would serve it.

Even if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
